Cutesy prompts
by DianaPana
Summary: I'm not really used to writing fluff, but that's the kind of stories i enjoy reading most...so i wanna try getting better at writing my own. So i thought it would be a good idea to do a SasuHina prompt story just for fluff. Also if you have any requests, like prompts, feel free to message me. Please R&R, Love Dia
1. Holding back

**Hey guys, so lately I've been trying to get my cute and fluffy writing in order, so i thought i'd make this prompt-like story, i still think i'm a little awkward when writing things like this but ill try.**

 **Also if you have any prompts you can send me a messege and i'll try writing them, i find it a bit easier to write off a prompt rather than just thin air.**

 **I hope you'll enjoy this story. Please R &R Love, Dia~~**

He honestly tried to concentrate on his paper, but he couldn't write more than five words between thrown looks at the girl that was currently on his rug. He told her she could sit on the bed with him, but she declined the offer. Sasuke wasn't sure if he was upset or relieved.

There were papers all around her, her hair was pulled in a messy bun and her butt was sticking out in a strange manner and she'd sometimes swing it for a bit before settling down, that was indeed very distracting. With a frustrated sigh Hinata got on her feet and walked to the bed.

The Uchiha was looking at his screen typing now and then, he fought the urge to look at the girl that was to his right, staring at him with both hands on her hips. Hinata cleared her throat but the black-eyed male didn't look up at her, even so a smirk appeared on his face. That was the only evidence the blue-haired girl needed that he was indeed teasing her by pretending to ignore her.

With a sigh the girl sat next to Sasuke. Without as much as a word he moved towards the wall to make more room for her and she gladly scooted next to him. She looked at the screen, it was already 3 a.m. but the time wasn't the only thing that caught her eye. Sasuke barely wrote a page in the past 5 hours. She bit her lip, stopping herself from laughing at the Uchiha.

"I'm so tired…and my brain hurts"

Sasuke chuckled and she pouted. He was in the middle of typing something when Hinata got hold of his right hand, she put the limb on her shoulder and leaned onto the male, her head on his chest and her arms circled around his waist. With a few kicks she managed to get her feet under the blanket. Sasuke watched her as she was making herself comfortable. He considered typing the rest of the paper with his left hand only but the heat coming off of Hinata and her sweet smell told him to give up.

He closed the laptop and Hinata smiled wide at him. She got up for a moment and put the device on the floor next to the bed. The Uchiha moved to lay down rather than sit and Hinata took that opportunity to get a hold of the blanket and cover both of them. Soon her head was once more on his chest. She used her thumb and pointer finger to draw patterns on the Uchiha's chest and shoulder.

Sasuke closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax. The arm that was around Hinata's shoulders tightened, he brought her closer to him and he moved to sit on his side. This way they were face-to-face and his other hand was also on her waist. This wasn't the first time they slept like that, it was becoming quite common, especially since it was final's period and they always chose to study in Sasuke's room since, unlike Hinata, he didn't have roommates.

Unlike popular belief with their friends and other people attending the same University, they weren't a couple, not really. Would Sasuke kiss her right than if he was 100% sure she's kiss him back? Of course. But he didn't have that certainty, which was the reason why apart from an incident he decided not to talk about, they never crossed the line from friends to lovers.

In the beginning that's where he wanted to guide the relationship, which was the reason why he pretended to be one of those people that needed some sort of physical contact at all times. Knees bumping under the table, shoulders touching while sitting next to each other, fingers intertwined while walking down the street. Their relationship achieved the level of comfort when he wouldn't flinch when she touched his face for no reason or when they were studying she played with his long bangs trying to make the stick out of his eyes.

Naruto told him to move faster or bolder or he'll end up in the 'freindzone' which he supposed kind of happened. He liked his relationship with Hinata and didn't want to risk their proximity unless he was certain that the distance between wouldn't grow bigger but actually disappear altogether.

Sasuke had his eyes closed while thinking about all of that. Hinata was watching his eyebrows furrow and his nose wrinkle, without much thought she moved closer to his face and placed a kiss on the space between his eyebrows. Sasuke's eyes opened lazily and he smiled at her. The Hyuuga's fingers twitched. Maybe it was all the information from studying that fried her brain, or just the utter tiredness but the smile made her eyes watery.

Sasuke was her best friend despite only meeting him about a year and half ago. She made absolutely sure that their friendship was the purest and closest there ever was. But in that moment, all of those things disappeared and she could only see the Sasuke in front of her, she could only hear his breathing and could only feel his touch on her body.

"Sasuke…?"

He hummed a reply, his eyes were closed once again, but the smile didn't fade, his featured were smooth and alluring. She wiggled one of her arms out of his hold and drew the outline of his jaw-line, then tried to get his bangs out of the way. She made a mental note to cut them, they were covering a part of his face which should have been illegal. His beauty had to be on display for the whole world to see.

Hinata was restless. She kept moving and touching him and even called his name once. He didn't mind her touch, actually he welcomed it and every part of his skin was came in contact with hers burnt with desire for the clueless girl. He could hear and feel her move again, itching to get a little closer. Hinata always got cold easily, so Sasuke made it his job last winter and this one as well to be her body warmer. Whenever they were walking he always kind of kept her close in a bear hug. Thinking that was the reason for her movement the Uchiha hugged her tighter bringing her so close he could feel her breath on his face. It was utter torture, he did everything in his power not to open his eyes because if he did the year and a half he spent building that relationship would be thrown out the window.

The Hyuuga almost 'eep'ed when Sasuke hugged her closer. She was still staring at him, her arm was over his shoulder and in his hair, the Uchiha made the smallest sound when she gently pulled his hair. Hinata breathed out loud trying to get herself out of the dangerous zone, the air was absolutely intoxicating. She closed her eyes and placed her forehead onto his and started counting in her head to 10. She did that 3 times but it didn't work. Sasuke's breathing was even as usually, it seemed like she was the only one having trouble settling down, little did she know how the Uchiha had been biting the inside of his cheek all along.

Once she opened her eyes again, the remaining of her resistance shattered. Sasuke was an amazing person and he was so kind and forgiving towards her. He'd surely understand her train of thoughts, he sure wouldn't mind. This time instead of pulling his hair Hinata kind of pushed his head forward as she leaned in herself, she touched her lips onto his for the briefest moment before backing away. She found herself being started at by Sasuke's pitch black eyes.

He was certain he felt it. She had just kissed him. Her face was flushed and probably his was as well, she didn't break the eye contact. Hinata opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out but a sigh. She closed her eyes to collect her thoughts it seemed. Once her eyes opened again he waited for her to say something, anything, but she only smiled at him so beautifully before kissing him again. This time not just a peak. It took him a moment to realize what was happening, and he started kissing her back. Hinata sighed into the kiss, he wasn't sure if it was delight or relief that he was kissing her back.

Once the second kiss ended due to both of their need for air, Sasuke rolled over her, one hand on her cheek the other beside her head to keep himself from crushing her with his body weight. He looked at her, searching for anything that told him to stop himself, but Hinata only smiled wide at him and placed her other hand over his neck as well.

This time it was him that initiated the kiss, just as the following few. His hair was a mess from all the pulling and movements of Hinata's hands and she couldn't help but giggle. He rose a questioning brow at her and he meant to tease her but Hinata kissed his neck and one of her hands traveled down his chest. That surprised him a little, but not quite as much as the sudden pain, she had just bit him.

Had Hinata always been so forwards? Towards him she was indeed pretty touch-freely but…her shy personality was absolutely gone at the moment. Hinata moved her head from his neck and her whole face was a deep red, she covered her face with both hands, leaving Sasuke feeling quite unsatisfied without the constant pull of hair. He lowered his face and kissed the back of her hand where her mouth should have been. She moved her hands, but her blush was still there.

"I…I…"

Her eyes were looking anywhere but him, Sasuke felt himself panic. Did reason just hit her? Was she regretting everything? He felt his heart stop and drop into his stomach.

"I gave you a hickey!"

The male looked at her like she lost her mind. He sighed and rolled to the side away from her and started laughing. Hinata sat up and looked at him still feeling very embarrassed. Even in the dark she could see it on his white skin and it was in a place that was easy to spot.

"Don't scare me like that. You made me think you changed your mind…"

His voice was slow unlike the laugh he just had and Hinata felt even more embarrassed. He though she got him into kissing and everything only to realize it was a mistake. She felt bad, so she leaved over him and places a small kiss on his lips.

"I didn't change my mind. I just…something felt different tonight, usually I'm quite good and holding back, but I couldn't today"

Something from what she said caught his interest.

"what do you mean 'holding back'? You wanted to kiss me before…?"

Hinata nodded and Sasuke groaned.

"We're so stupid…" Hinata looked at him confused so he explained. "I've been holding back too, I didn't want to ruin our friend ship"

They both looked at the other and busted into laughing.


	2. Unusually silent

**I wrote this last night at 1 a.m. or so when i couldn't fall asleep xD it' a bit short but i hope you'll enjoy it either way.**

 **Please R &R, Love Dia~~**

The Uchiha's hands were sweaty, a trait that wasn't usual, he was also walking a little funny, his shoulders were too rigid and movements too tense. Hinata had noticed those things from early morning when he picked her up but decided not to ask anything, her boyfriend was the kind of person that would share anything that he considered important, it would normally take him some time before opening up, but the Hyuuga girl preferred to allow him to come to her rather than pull him towards her. It made things for both of them better.

So when lunch rolled around and Sasuke was still stressed the blue haired girl was conflicted. She had been putting up all of the signs that she was ready to listen to whatever he had to say, looking him in the eye, holding onto his forearm while walking and leaning her head on his shoulder while sitting. She was getting a little impatient.

They were walking down the halls towards the cafeteria, their normal table was empty, not even one of their friends stood in their usual spot, they were scattered around the room, also the tables were moved in a strange way, circling the said table.

Despite nobody sitting at it, some things could be seen on the table, she just wasn't sure what, they looked like papers. Also on the bench on the other side from them some kind of back-pack was in view. But those were only her assumptions and her eye sight was pretty bad and she had left her glasses in Neji's car last night.

Upon entering the cafeteria Hinata felt as if everybody was staring at her, more so than usual, but her boyfriend didn't pay it any mind, he kept walking, he was getting more tense by each step. Hinata was about to open her mouth to say something. The silence around the room was unusual and unnatural.

"Sit down in your normal spot ok?"

Sasuke whispered to her halfway to the table before letting go of her hand and jogging in front of her. She was left behind confused and feeling uneasy. With a sight she continued walking, having only about a few more steps before reaching the bench.

Hinata never took her eyes off Sasuke as he sat down across from where he does usually. He was searching up something in the backpack and took something out, Hinata's eyes widened, she than narrowed them and stopped in her tracks. The black thing wasn't a backpack, it was his guitar case, and he had taken it out, his hands were shaking a little and he was blushing.

Hinata's throat went dry and she was still feeling confused. The silence was broken by her boyfriend playing his guitar, Sasuke was quite shy actually about his musical talents, so it wasn't often that he allowed even her to listen to him play, so playing in front of the whole school was surely the thing that got him all shaken up.

He was playing her favorite song and her jaw dropped when besides the instrumental music he started humming and then singing the lyrics. Even with her bad sight she could see him face turning redder each time his voice cracked a little under the pressure. After finally finishing the song Sasuke looked up at her, he couldn't look at anything besides the cords while playing.

"Come on I said sit down…"

His voice filled the still room and Hinata was still in shock, but she followed his instructions. Sasuke got up as well and watched her face really close while she slowly approached the table. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish after reading what was written on the table.

Her lovely and thoughtful boyfriend arranged pictures of them in the word "Prom?" on their usual table.

"So it's pretty obvious what I'm going to ask but…Will you go to prom with me?"

The Uchiha tried to make it seem like it was no big deal, like he didn't have to ask for literally everyone's help to pull off the promposal, he needed everyone to keep quite from the moment they walked in until the end, like he didn't just live one of his biggest fears just to do something nice for her. Ino, Hinata's best friend was the one that got him thinking about prom, he intended only to ask her to go with him normally but the blonde gave him a lecture about how he had to do the sweetest promposal ever since Hinata deserved one, and he had to agree, last year she seemed to have enjoyed watching other people do and get promposed, so he started brainstorming ideas.

It wasn't even the fact that she would turn him down, because he was more than sure she'll go with him no matter how he asked, but he wanted to see her smile. But it was silence and Hinata was looking from the pictures to him to the guitar.

Sasuke scratched the back of his head, waiting awkwardly but patiently for his girlfriend to get over the shock of what he had done and answer his question. He looked to the side towards Ino and Naruto who were grinning like idiots and giving him thumbs up. When his eyes returned to Hinata her eyes were watery and Sasuke felt himself panic.

But before he could do anything she started nodding.

"Of course, I'll go with you"

His shoulder relaxed when she didn't sound sad or mad and everyone cheered upon hearing the positive reply. He walked around the table to her. The silence was broke, and the usual noise was back. Hinata was looking at him with tears in her eyes, but she was smiling so big her cheeks had to hurt.

"You just did that" He smiled at her and nodded "For me"

"I just did that for you" He took her hand and kissed the back of it.

If he was honest, he never believed himself to be as affections as he turned out to be. Hinata always brought out that side of him, the side that wanted to cuddle, hold hands and kiss just because. After Sasuke let go of her hand she threw her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you so much, that was so beautiful, I'll never forget that"

If anyone else said that it would have sounded cheesy and fake, but he knew she'd never forget what he did just as he wouldn't forget her smile. Before he started dating Hinata he never would have thought he'd be the one to start the promposals that year. The prom posters weren't even printed yet, but he wanted to be the first, and also he didn't want Hinata to see it coming.

Every bit of it was worth it, because at that moment she looked at him like he could do no wrong in the world, and that was his favorite of all her expressions, the one in which you could easily read her love for him.


	3. Up in the air

**It's 4 a.m. almost, i was in bed trying to fall asleep, you know making all those scenarios in my head and this hit me, and i got up and wrote it. So like i finished it seconds ago, did not re-read it and i'm half asleep kinda. I'm saying all that as excused for any mistakes there might be xD**

 **I wanna thank you all for the support for this prompts story cuz i don't particularly like how i write fluff. Also i had a prompt to write about Hina being pregnant and i will, just idk when cuz i'mma go away for a week for New Year. I promise i'll do it as soon as i com up with a really cute idea.**

 **In the mean time i hope you enjoy. Please R &R. Love, Dia~~ **

The Hyuuga girl couldn't help but sigh in frustration. She was currently on a plane, on her way home, usually that would have out her in a good mood, but this trip was a last minute one, literally, it had been only about 30 minutes since she hung up after talking to her father. Hiashi had seemed a bit hesitant to inform her that due to over-working he had collapsed. The Hyuuga man was a little too proud to ever ask for help, but the hospital you not release him unless a family member was there to pick him up. Unfortunately, Neji was on business trip from which he could not return sooner, while Hanabi was somewhere around the edge of the Earth. The youngest member of their family had just graduated high school and for that summer she had planned to travel everywhere. So naturally, the only choice was Hinata, who had moved from her hometown a couple years ago because of her job as a best-selling writer.

The young woman packed whatever was at hand and got on the first plane home, not even caring that she'd have to wait about 30 minutes in another city, since the plane stopped twice. She barely had time to change her business shirt to one of her grey sweaters with tiny alien faces all over.

She could say she rather liked her 'look' the twin loose buns with the curly front hair shafts and her professionally done make-up she had had done from the conference worked rather well with the coziness of her sweater, jean shorts and green sneakers. To put everything together she had her peach round sun glasses on top of her head. She didn't actually mean for everything to work so well together but it turned out so well she made a mental note to try this look again.

The seat next to her was empty, probably the person wo purchased the said ticket was going to board from the first stop, that was fine by her, it meant she had about an hour alone, so she used that time to try to sleep. Hinata never liked complaining, especially about her work, since she felt so blessed to be able to do what she loved, but the conferences always left her feeling exhausted, like her life source was drained. The blue-haired woman fell into a profound sleep that she didn't feel the first landing, nor when someone sat next to her, neither did she feel the second take off.

Sasuke was always in a foul mood when he had to fly, today was no exception, and you could easily see it in the way the usually clean-cut Uchiha carried himself at those times. He had on his old black hoodie, dark blue jeans and his black sneakers, he didn't even bother to comb or run his fingers through his hair, allowing the messiness of his 'bed-hair' to run free through his spikes and somewhat curls.

He was flying to his best friend's house because believe it or not, the blonde had knocked-up another loud blonde, Naruto was a honorable man so there was no question in mind when Ino told him about the baby, they were getting married that spring. And the wedding was only a week away, Sasuke was in charge of being best man, which meant the bachelor party and all the support, bot mentally and physically, fell onto his shoulders. Which to him meant one thing only, he had to be there days early to make sure that things would go smoothly.

As the black-haired male was making his way down the seat rows to his own his eyes fell to all the people in the plane, he had a tendency to over analyze everyone nearby to where he would spend a longer period of time. Reason why he hated any sort of public transport or social events which involved strangers (basically any type of gathering). Finally, reaching his seat he took a deep breath before letting his eyes fall on his partner in suffer, he was always anxious about the person that he would inevitably be sat next to him. To his pleasant surprise it was a sleeping girl wearing what seemed to be an alien-print sweater. He couldn't be more grateful that she was asleep.

He sat himself comfortably in his seat, well as comfortable as you can get on a plane, and started reading from where he left off in his book. The flight to Konoha would be a bit over 4 hours long. He was 15-16 pages in, in the middle of the sentence when his whole body went stiff because on his shoulder was rested the head of the sleeping girl.

The Uchiha wasn't really sure what to do, he didn't want to wake her up, because the flight was long and he'd rather she sleep, but he wasn't very comfortable with the position he was in. He tried to ignore it for as long as he could, but before he could muster up the courage to wake her up, she stirred awake and her eyes looked at him in confusion before her face turned every possible shade of red.

She looked rather funny, with her mouth opening and closing like a fish, her face redder than a tomato and her lavender eyes open wider than he thought anybody could.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry…I didn't mean to, oh God, this is so awkward…"

She kept mumbling and waving her hands in front of her chest, she was looking at the floor than, her bangs covering most of her face. Seeing her look so fanatical about the situation put him in an oddly good mood, so he only shook his head and slightly chuckled after telling her it was no problem and that she shouldn't worry.

After a few more awkward minutes in silence Sasuke turned to his book and Hinata understood that the commotion was over with. Still she could not believe she had slept on his shoulder for God knows how long. Trying to forget the incident she got her laptop and headphones out and decided to watch one of the movies she downloaded over the years saying that she'll watch them when she had the time.

It was rather hard to pick one from the 50-60 she had because most didn't ring a bell anymore, so she was clueless to what kind of movie it was or what the story was. So, she preferred to go with a safe bet and chose the one she downloaded last, because she could still vaguely remember the trailer.

His 'seatmate' had put her headphones in when he realized that she was watching a movie on her laptop, the movements of the image were distracting him from reading so he closed his book, deciding to sleep, but despite the bags under his eyes he wasn't that tired. He didn't realize he was staring at the screen until the blue-haired...girl(?) turned to him with one eyebrow rose. She paused the movie and put it from the beginning, despite it having started just 2-3 minutes before. She took her left headphone off and offered it to him with a kind smile.

Under normal circumstances he would have refused anything offered to him by a stranger, especially by a woman, but she seemed to be harmless and he was getting bored, so he took it and so they started watching the movie together. Turned out that Sasuke really enjoyed the movie but halfway thought the girl had fallen asleep once more on his shoulder, this time it didn't bother him half as much. It probably would have been a good idea to take off headphone from the girl because towards the end of the movie there was a loud noise and she jumped awake again.

The incident made Sasuke laugh but also feel a little bad, so despite his shoulders shaking with laughter he pulled the girl in a half hug and guided her head back on his shoulder right before leaning his own head on hers.

It should have freaked her out that this stranger was touching her, but it was true that she started, also she decided she liked the sound of his muffled laughter. Without much intention she kind of leaned in more into him. Something about him made her feel at ease and his arm still lazily around her made her feel oddly safe.

"I doubt I saw half the movie" she decided to be the one breaking the silence.

"True, and it's a shame, the movie was rather good." His voice was really deep and velvety.

"Then I'll make sure to watch it front start to finish, another time" He muttered a short 'ok' and the silence fell once more, but it wasn't awkward, it was comforting and luring her to sleep again.

"I'm Hinata" she kind of rushed the words out before dozing off once more. She heard him say 'Sasuke' but it was quite far away, yet she was sure she'll remember him name for a really long time.

When the flight attendant announced that they will be landing in a few minutes they both opened their eyes. Hinata felt rested after sleeping so much on the plane, an unlike other times her neck didn't hurt as much. Sasuke didn't even realize he had fallen asleep and he kind of regretted and was grateful for the fact that he put his arm around her. He regretted because it fell asleep and he couldn't really feel the limb, but he enjoyed her closeness, which was odd.

The last few minutes they talked a little, both told the other the reason why they flew to Konoha, it turned out that they both lived in the same city, just different neighborhoods, Sasuke had been in another city for a work related issue. Also Hinata surprised both of them by being forward and asking Sasuke for his number, which he gladly gave her.

He had held her hand while getting off the plane under the context that she had just woke up and was a little dizzy. Hinata wanted to point out that he had slept as well, but decided against it when the feeling of their fingers intertwining hit her.

Naruto was standing waiting for his best friend to get off the plane when he spotted the bitter-looking man with a smile on and holding a girl's hand. The blonde's eyes were wide and his jaw dropped. He couldn't help but analyze the girl his friend was smiling at. She was quite beautiful rom she he could see, her skin was pale, she was quite short, and most important she was smiling at him too, her cheeks dusted with a bit of pink.

Sasuke saw his best friend and rose his hand in a somewhat wave which Naruto returned with a huge grin, he couldn't wait to tease the Uchiha. It was about time he found himself a girlfriend, he was 26 years old and hadn't had a girlfriend that lasted over 3 dates.

"Hey idiot" Sasuke said, he let of her hand and hugged the blonde, who Hinata assumed was 'Naruto' the one getting married. She smiled at him when the blonde gave her a wink.

"We'll drop Hinata off at the hospital, she has to pick up her dad, it's on the way. That cool with you?"

"Sure…" The Uzumaki answered while narrowing his eyes. Two things bothered him, first Sasuke did not introduce them, and second he said 'drop off' not take to the hospital, wait for her and continue.

"I'm Naruto. This ass can't be bothered to actually introduce us apparently" He decided to clear the issues as soon as possible.

"Hello, I'm Hinata. Thank you so much for taking me, Naruto. That is very kind of you"

The blonde decided he liked her, she smiled nice and talked very soft, her eyes were kind and she and Sasuke looked adorable together, not that he would tell the Uchiha that.

After they dropped Hinata off at the hospital, he thought it was the perfect time to both ask about her and tease his friend.

"You didn't tell me you're bringing a date to the wedding" Naruto winked at his friend, Sasuke only rolled his eyes at the statement.

"I'm not. We met on the plane"

Naruto's face fell. She was a stranger. And his best friend smiled and touched her, like…voluntarily. That was beyond creepy, but he could see why even the ice-cold Sasuke took a liking to Hinata. After spending 10 minutes with her in the car on the way to the hospital, Naruto could genuinely say she was one of his favorite persons in the world.

"Ok…well the wedding is in a week. If you talk to her some more you can invite her. She seems really cool, and really likes you. I can tell you like her too"

The teasing started, and Naruto expected for his friend to explode, but his friend's answer surprised him beyond words.

"I was planning on that…"

Had the Uzumaki not been careful and very composed while driving, Sasuke's admission that he liked the girl and even the confession that he was planning on talking to her and perusing…something, was enough for Naruto to crash into a fence.

Truth be told, Sasuke already texted Hinata, despite the fact that they left the hospital barely a few moments ago.


	4. Pregnancy

**I was a bit hesitant to do this one because i didn't know how to approach it, but actually it was quite fun to write and i'm pretty happy with how it turned out.**

ariellemoon **was the one to give me this prompt. I hope you like how it turned out.**

 **If you have any prompts ideas please don't hesitate to tell me.**

 **Enjoy. Please R &R Love, Dia~~**

"Must you do that?"

Sasuke asked his wife, he found her new…'habit' strange. They had just had sex less than a few seconds ago and she was sitting on her back with her legs up the wall. Hinata looked at him with narrowed eyes.

"Yes I must. I read that this helps, if I sit like this gravity helps your sperm get to my eggs and it increases the probability of me getting pregnant"

"Hina, baby, I doubt you need to do that, at the pace we're going I'm amazed you didn't get pregnant years ago"

His blue-haired lover sighed but also chuckled a little. He wasn't all that wrong. They have been careful until a few days ago when they both decided they felt comfortable enough in their lives to try for a baby. Their income was stable enough, they were at the right age in both body and mind, and their relationship was so comfortable that could allow another tiny human to enter the equation.

After about 10 more minutes of sitting like that and talking to her husband she finally got up and went to the kitchen to make herself some tea. The water wasn't boiling yet when Sasuke emerged from their bedroom as well, he walked up to Hinata and kissed her temple, she was looking around their living room deep in thought.

"What are you thinking about?"

"We'll have to baby-proof everything…I came up with over 20 ways that the baby could get hurt just in the living room in under 5 minutes. That's a problem"

Sasuke looked at her with a rose brow, but her expression was dead serious, which made him laugh. She wasn't even pregnant yet and she worried about the baby getting hurt. He ran his hands though her silky hair and whispered in her year how much he loved her.

Hinata didn't appreciate him laughing at her, but the caress and the whispers earned him forgiveness. The couple started kissing, Sasuke quickly put his wife on one of the counters and stood between her open legs, the kissing turning quickly to a heated make-out session. Had the tea pot not made a whistling sound they would have tried for a baby right in the middle of their kitchen.

"Bad timing"

Sasuke said as he extended his arm to turn off the stove and picked up his wife and took her back to the bedroom while she was giggling. Half an hour later Hinata once more stood with her legs up the wall.

 **3 weeks later**

Hinata had just woken up, she looked over to Sasuke still sleeping and smiled at his peaceful face, she couldn't help but kiss his cheek. Yet the movement made her feel strange. Her eyes widened, and she got up in a haze and ran to the bathroom. The sudden movements woke Sasuke up and he looked alarmed when he heard Hinata throw up. He walked into the bathroom to hold her hair back and rub her back. That particular image reminded him of collage. He had done that exact same thing quite often in their second year. That was Hinata's 'party' phase. It was also influenced by the fact that her father got re-married. It was also the year that they started officially dating, despite being 'on-and-off', as their friends said, for over 2 years.

"You feeling alright, love?"

She had flushed, washed her face and brushed her teeth. Hinata turned to her husband, both hands over her stomach.

"Sasuke…I think, there might be a possibility that…"

His eyes widened when he understood her line of thinking, but nodded trying to keep cool. They weren't sure , he couldn't get his hopes up yet.

"I'll go buy you a test from the pharmacy, alright? Do you need anything else?"

Hinata bit her lip, she felt like crying, smiling, dancing and jumping around. But Sasuke was right, they needed proof before she did her happy dance.

"Only the tests. Buy more than one from different brands. Just…to be sure, ok?"

"Alright" he said, kissed her cheek and ran down the stairs to the car and drove to the closest pharmacy. He went to the pregnancy section and took one test of every brand they had. The older lady at the counter only smiled at him when he placed over 6 pregnancy tests on the counter.

"What result are you hoping for?" she asked while Sasuke took his wallet out.

"Positive." His answer made her smile even wider.

"I hope to God it will be as you wish. Knowing you'll be a parent is a blessing"

Sasuke thanked her and left in a hurry to return to Hinata. She was in the kitchen drinking some water. She giggled when she saw all the variety of the tests.

"You bought a lot. I'll have to drink more water to try them all"

The Uchiha smiled at her and filled her glass of water. After finishing that glass, she went into the bathroom and a few minutes later every test was on the sink carefully placed on a paper towel. Sasuke set the timer for 10 minutes.

Hinata preferred to wait in the bedroom with Sasuke, her head on his lap, him running his fingers though her hair. The Uchiha male wanted to tell her that it was fine if she wasn't pregnant, that she shouldn't be disappointed, but couldn't manage the words. When he saw Hinata throw up he said he wouldn't get his hopes up, but apparently, he had done a very poor job at that.

Hinata opened her eyes and looked up at him. She extended her hand and touched his jaw, lazily moving her hand down his neck than up again to his lips, her fingers stopping for a second there. He took the opportunity to place a kiss on her finger tips and she giggled at him.

Their small cozy bubble was disturbed by Sasuke's phone. Both of their hearts started beating faster, Hinata's stomach knotted up and Sasuke's throat dried up.

"We should go look…" He said and she nodded. Hinata walked into the bathroom first and turned around to him.

"C-could you stay here…?"

Her request broke his heart, but he understood so he turned around and sat on the edge of the bed, his elbows resting on his knees. Hinata started screaming and she ran into the room jumping up and down with one of the sticks in hand, it had 2 lines on it. She was pregnant!

Sasuke stood up and kissed her while spinning her around multiple times before letting her go. Hinata didn't stop spinning she was dancing around laughing and he watched her, with this heavy feeling in his chest. He didn't realize he was crying until Hinata pulled him in a hug and patted his head.

"We'll be parents"

"Yes"

"We'll have a family"

"Yes"

"We'll have a baby"

"Yes"

The fact that Sasuke was so emotional he started crying touched Hinata so much. She remembered the day of their wedding, how he started crying at the altar while saying his vows in front of everyone. How he almost started crying again in the limo on the way to the after party.

They started cleaning up and calling everyone inviting them for dinner tomorrow night. Sasuke called his family, Hinata hers, and all their close friends.

The next evening their house was filled with the people they held dear. Itachi put a hand on his younger brother's shoulder.

"I didn't realize this was going to be a... party"

The couple smiled. They didn't share the news yet. Just moments ago, the last of the guests arrived. Sasuke cleared his throat and held Hinata closer to him with so much care. Everyone was looking at them, not really sure what to expect from the two.

"We're expecting a baby"

The room was silent for a moment. The first to say anything was Mikoto, she hugged both of them and thanked Hinata for offering her her first grandchild. After that everyone started telling them congratulation. Hinata's father was one of the last to hug them, he even hugged Sasuke, despite their issues, it was a happy moment. While he hugged Hinata he whispered into her ear things nobody heard but the girl started crying and holding him closer, both Hanabi and Neji exchanged a look, they knew it had something to do with Hikari.

Naruto and Ino were loud and both blonds were on the edge of tears. Because their best friends had an aura of happiness around them. Ino knew Hinata wanted to try for a baby, and she was so glad they did it. The was no doubt in her mind that Hinata would be an amazing mother. In collage she wasn't so sure about Sasuke, but upon seeing him as a married man, Ino knew he would be one hell of a dad.

 **4 months later**

At the moment Hinata was staying on her back with her hands over her mouth trying to stop herself from laughing. Because her husband was reading a bedtime story to her tummy. At the end he kissed the side of her belly and told their child to sleep well.

Sasuke had went full-on protective dad already. Hinata was never alone, he didn't forbid her from doing things, so she still went to work or shopping and cooked, but he or Ino or Neji were always there with her to make sure she was fine. Even at work Sasuke had Naruto keep an eye on her since they both worked for the same law firm.

"We'll know tomorrow if it's a boy or girl. Are you excited?"

Hinata opened her eyes when she heard her husband ask her that. A few days ago they went on a control, and Tsunade gave them an envelop with the baby's gender inside of it, but they decided to give it to Choji to make them a cake. The cake would be white on the outside and the inside frosting pink if it's a girl and blue if it's a boy. Only he and Tsunade knew the gender, everyone else was bound to find out tomorrow when Hinata and Sasuke cut the cake at the 'revealing party'.

"I am. What do you think it is?"

"A girl."

Hinata already knew Sasuke wanted a girl. He wanted someone to spoil rotten. Someone to look up at him with her huge eyes and tell him she was his princess. Fathers are their daughters first love. But she also knew that if it was a boy Sasuke would love him just as much. He would tell his son how proud he is of him every chance he had.

"What about you? What do you think it is?"

Hinata had her suspicions it was a boy. But they'll have to see tomorrow.

Before lunch that Saturday everyone was gathered in the Uchiha yard, they were sitting in a circle around the table with the cake on. Hinata and Sasuke were all smiles. They were holding the knife together, and once again Hinata was reminded of their wedding day. She had the same feeling when cutting her wedding cake.

They placed the slice on the plate. The frosting was as a blue as the clear sky.

"A boy" Sasuke whispered and kissed her ear. The congratulations kept coming from everywhere. They were waiting for a baby boy to join their family.

 **2 months later**

"How do you like the name Hajime?"

Hinata wrinkled her nose and shook her head.

"I don't want to count our babies. I know he's first, I won't forget that, ever"

He smiled at her. They have been trying to find a fitting name for the past few days. Sasuke was sitting on the bed with Hinata lying between his legs. Her belly was quite large as the due date was approaching. She was already almost 7 months in.

"I like Hibiki…"

The name itself was fine. But it didn't tell him anything.

"No…"

Hinata sighed. She had her phone in hand, looking up baby names. Right about now she regretted not having chosen baby names in middle school as many girls had done. It would have been easier if they had only a few to choose from.

"Maybe we need to see him, to find something perfect."

"Maybe…"

She didn't like the idea of going in labor with no idea for the baby name. While scrolling a name caught her eye. She opened her notepad app and wrote it down. The conversation was closed, and she kind of wanted to keep the name to herself for the moment.

 **6 weeks later**

Her pregnancy was quite easy to carry. Sasuke, Ino, Neji, and all their friends were a great help, making it easier on her, but the baby also wasn't very hard on her, not kicking much, not giving her cramps, she sweated a little more than normal and needed to pee every hour or so, but the biggest issue were cravings. She'd wake up at 3 in the morning craving cream puffs and pickles.

Sasuke always obliged and brought her whatever she desired, but he always laughed at her a little, and to be honest she also cringed a little every time the baby thought it was a marvelous idea to put mustard (something she hated) on a bell pepper (another thing she wasn't fond of) and eat it with vanilla ice cream.

Yet whenever Hinata craved tomatoes Sasuke couldn't help but melt a little, it was proof that the baby had something of him, he wanted to eat something he liked eating. Hinata adored the way his face lit up whenever she asked for tomatoes, so sometimes besides the things she craved she'd add tomatoes just because it made her husband happy.

Hinata woke up at 5 in the morning thinking she had to pee but a sudden pain hit her, she shook Sasuke and the male was up.

"What do you wanna eat?"

"No, not that. I…I think the baby is comin."

Sasuke panicked a little but calmed himself down quickly. They made plans for this situation. The bags were packed he only needed to help Hinata to the car and take the 2 bags they had. On the way to the hospital Hinata called her father, Sasuke's mother and Ino. Right as they got out of the car Hinata's water broke and her contractions started to be more frequent and painful.

A nurse brought them a wheel chair and took her to an empty room, Hinata had called in advance to tell Tsunade they were coming. The blonde female soon came to see the Uchihas. Hinata was squeezing Sasuke's hand every time another contraction hit. His heart was beating faster than it ever had.

Tsunade asked the girl to open her legs so she could see how much her pelvis extended. Sadly, it wasn't enough for the baby to come yet so they had to wait some more. In the meantime, everyone arrived. Mikoto was next to her son rubbing his back and telling Hinata to breath deep. Hanabi was holing Hinata's other hand. Neji, Itachi, Hiashi and Fugaku were outside the room. They went inside to see Hinata but left soon after. Running down the hall were a blonde girl and pink haired one. They didn't even stop to greet the men but went straight to Hinata. Ino and Sakura kissed Hinata's cheek. Naruto followed them, he only poked his head inside to greet his friends before returning to Neji and the others.

It took a bit over an hour for Hinata's pelvis to get to the point it was alright to start pushing. Sasuke was looking at her only, everything else was noise. She was squeezing his hand quite badly and she was sweaty and teary-eyed. He only heard Tsunade ask her "On a scale from 1 to 10 how bad is the pain?"

Hinata only said "12" before clenching her teeth and squeezing his hand once more. Mikoto told her not to do that, it was better if she screamed, and oh boy did she listen. Sasuke felt himself tearing up as well when Hinata let out an ear-piercing scream. Everyone in the room was telling her to push and breath and other shit. Hinata was doing her best.

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

The room was too crowded and too noise. Everyone stopped talking, the women inside and men outside. Everyone but Sasuke and Hanabi left. Tsunade was now the only one telling her when to push. 30 minutes or so, filled with screams and pain, later a baby cry was heard. The young Uchiha couple were shaking as Tsunade handed Hinata her baby boy to hold. She was tired and kind of pissed off, but everything was washed away when this tiny being was in her arms looking at up at her with pitch-black eyes. He was smiling at her, his head had a few black hairs stands, and to her…he was perfect.

Sasuke watched his wife and son interact for a moment before joining them. Sasuke wiggled his fingers above the baby's tummy and the little boy waved his hand and grabbed Sasuke's finger and squeezed. He could barely feel it but, the pressure was there, it was real, he was real. That's when he started sobbing.

"Hello, I'm your mommy. And this one crying here is your daddy. And we love you so very much"

She had never felt that much happiness in her life. The room filled up once more and everyone looked at the baby in awe. A nurse came to ask Hinata and Sasuke for the baby's name, so they could finish the birth certificate.

"Daisuke."

Hinata answered with no hesitation and Sasuke smiled at her, it was perfect.

They were a family, him, her and little Daisuke.

 **6 years later**

Daisuke was walking 2 steps in front of his parents. He was old enough not to need to hold their hands anymore. That didn't stop Hinata and Sasuke from holing hands. Their baby boy was walking with his backpack towards the doors of middle school. Right before walking in he stopped and waited for his parents to give him a hug and a kiss on the forehead before running in the building.

"He's growing up so fast…" Sasuke said.

"He is."

"Thank God Hikari is still only 4"

Hinata smiled and petted her belly.

"And of course, for these two that are still yet to join our family"

"Haru, Yumi did you hear that? Daddy want you to hurry up and come out"

Sasuke smirked at her. She was quite annoyed with the two little troublemakers. The due date was over 2 weeks ago, but they seemed to be too comfortable to get out yet.

Thinking back to how it was before the kids, he couldn't even remember what he did or how it was before Dai and Kari were born. He couldn't imagine not hearing tiny steps all around the house, or feel a little girl wiggle her way on his lap when he was reading something, or have Dai join him while he was working so he could tell his dad how he spent his day.

Looking at Hinata, he could not be grateful enough for everything she had offered him.


	5. Hitch hike

**Hey guys LOOOOONG time no see but i do have good excused:**

 **1\. I just graduated high school this friday (YAY ME) so i was stressed out with the end of the year, with prom and all that.**

 **2\. At the end of june i'll have my BAC exams which is kinda like the SAT i think**

 **3\. a few sad things happened here, one of my classmates passed in a tragic accident and we had a lot of things to tend to about this topic too...**

 **4\. I have no found any inspiration what so ever. But i felt so bad i haven't written in so long so i just searched 'prompts' on goole and there was one 'hitchhiker' so idk i just wrote this. i did not re-read it so there are probably many mistakes but it's longer than i intended it to be and it's 1 and half a.m. and we still go to school for BAC preparations so yeaaa i'm not really free yet.**

 **Either waaaaay, i hope you enjoy. Love Dia ~~**

To say the least she was having a shitty day. Her father would freak, her cousin would shake his head in disappointment and her sister would roll her eyes at her because she did it again, she pulled a 'Hinata'. Yep they started using her name as a subject that meant a mistake, somehow she was the one that always messed things up.

Last night when Hinata talked with Neji and he specifically asked her if she had the car checked she said she did, despite that being a lie. She meant to take it to the mechanic but didn't have time or when she did she forgot all about the 4 wheels piece of trash that failed her. The car started letting black fumes about an hour or so ago, but she kept pushing it either way, praying that it would get her the rest of the way to Suna, where she'd stop for the night before continuing towards Konoha. She was 3 hours away from Suna and about 8 from Konoha. There was no way her car would hold up.

The Hyuuga family was having a Family gathering for the summer. Everyone was going to be there, including her grandfather who was happily retired and moved to Hokkaido a couple of years ago. They were all supposed to arrive that following day so Monday morning the family activities to start, bright and early. She made plans to go to the beach as soon as she arrived with Neji and Hanabi.

Hinata contemplated calling Neji but her stubbornness stopped her from doing so. She'd find a way to fix this on her own. She remembered her mother telling her what to do in this situation, Hikari left 'to find herself' when she was 12. Her mother always send her postcards from exotic places she visits, she knows a lot about the world as a traveler so her advice must be of some use. Hinata poped up the hood and looked at the engine in deep thought, as her mother told her to, because someone was bound to stop and help her…right? It was summer so the sun was still up and would be for another couple of hours, maybe more, nothing bad was going to happen to her.

About 20 minutes and a number of cars passed before an older blue truck stopped behind her car. A man in his late 30s mid 40s got out and with a sickening grin on his face started walking towards her. Hinata rethought the 'I'm save' argument she made before and wasn't so sure anymore. As the older male made his way towards her she got the chills from the way he looked at her.

"Aye little lady, car trouble?"

"N-no…my friend is on his way to pick me up. No trouble at all"

She'd much rather stay on side of the road for the night than accept help from that creeper. Her mention of a friend didn't stop him from moving closer, much too close for her liking.

"A pretty girl like you shouldn't stay here all alone. I'll wait with you for your friend, how about that?"

He smiled down at her with anything but pure intentions, Hinata took a step back and before she had the chance to decline another car stopped. This one was a black sport car of some sorts. It looked pretty expensive.

Hinata almost cried when she saw who was driving, Sasuke. The two of them weren't friends per say but they knew each other. The Uchiha male got out and glared at the old pervert.

"Hinata, sorry I'm late. Get in"

She only smiled at him and ran around her car to get to his so she wouldn't have to pass by the man. She didn't even stop to get the things from her car, she didn't stop by Sasuke to thank him or anything she just opened the passenger door and got in. Sasuke opened the driver door and leaned in.

"Give me your keys. I'll close the hood."

"S-sasuke, I also have a few bags in my truck…c-could you please get them as well"

"Hn" The raven haired boy closed his door and locked the car just in case before going towards hers. He passed by the pervert and closed the hood loud enough to startle the man giving him a nasty look. The man cursed under his breath and went back to his blue truck, but not before looking back at Hinata. After the danger was over Hinata thought Sasuke would leave her there and she panicked for a few moments but soon enough Sasuke returned with all her bags and put them on his back seat.

"Here's your key"

"Thank you…for helping me out"

He only nodded before starting the car again and leaving. Sasuke had no music playing but as soon as they got on the highway he pressed a few buttons and the top of the car disappeared. Hinata had never been in a convertible before but she was loving the wind in her hair especially in such a torrid day.

"You shouldn't be out alone, dressed like that on some unknown roads. A lot of creepers swarm around. It's not safe"

Only when he pointed out did she realize she had on her beach attire, short white shorts and a lavender see-though shirt over her black bikini, she had her hair in two buns like TenTen used to do them because she couldn't stand the hot and humid air. Her cheeks reddened releasing what Sasuke must think about her.

"Y-you're right. It's just really hot and I planned to go to the beach as soon as I reached Suna."

"At this hour?" He finally looked at her, but only for a split second.

"Yes…I have a few friends there and I wanted to see the Suna beach. I hadn't had a chance to go for the past few years and it was on the way. I remember it being a lot nicer than the one in Konoha, the sand is white and so smooth, not pebbles or broken seashells around to step on. And the water is so clear and not very deep so it's much safer, also I haven't seen this friend in a long time and he-"

Hinata stopped abruptly, she was rambling, Sasuke always did make her nervous, he had this aloof vibe like he was bored and she hated feeling like a bore. She bit her lip and looked out the window trying to calm down her nerves.

"What about the friend? What did he do?"

He asked her with amusement. Hinata turned towards him with a puzzled expression.

"You stopped. You were about to say something about your friend from Suna"

"Oh…H-he was supposed to go to Knonoha too for the gathering I'm going to but he was too busy so I thought maybe going to the beach this late won't be during his work hours and he'll relax a bit"

"I see." The Uchiha nodded and silence fell once again. Hinata was very grateful for the ride he was giving her but felt a little uncomfortable with the quiet. "You were supposed to drive to Konoha."

His observation took her by surprise but she nodded slowly.

"Yea, that won't happen. I'm also going to Konoha so I can drive you, but I don't indent on stopping by Suna, I want to be in Konoha by Sunday. If you're fine with this I don't mind"

She thought about it for a moment. There were little to none chance to find someone she knew who went to Konoha tomorrow, despite the silence she'd much rather be in a car with Sasuke.

"Ok, I'd like a ride, if you're really fine with it" he nodded and Hinata hurried to say "Of course I'll pay for half of the gas" Sasuke opened his mouth to deny her offer but decided against it, he knew how Hyuugas were, they hated being in debt to someone.

XXX

They reached Suna 2 hours later, Hinata called Gaara to tell him she wasn't going to stop by anymore and she also told him about her car and send a pic of the place. Garra promised to send Kankuro to retrieve her car and take it to the mechanic so by the time she came she'd be able to drive it home.

About half an hour later they stopped for gas and as she promised Hinata payed for half the gas and also brought snacks and a few drinks. She was in front of a CD rack when Sasuke returned from the bathroom.

"What kind of music do you like?" She asked him still eyeing the CDs. There were a few decent ones, Adele, AC/DC, The Beatles. Sasuke looked for a few moments too and picked up one.

"You like Queen." Hinata smiled up at him. They were also one of her favorite bands.

"Hn" he purchased the CD in spite of her insistence to pay for it. "I'll be the one to keep it so it's only fair I pay" He told her and the discussion ended. Strangely the Cd wasn't as needed anymore since a light conversation started between the two of them.

"I bought some onigiri with tomatoes and a few hot chilly chips for you. Is that ok? And lime iced tea"

Sasuke rose a brow and did a double take, she had indeed brought those, for him.

"Yea, those are actually my favourites…"

"O-oh, umm…y-yea I know. I remember seeing you eat them during high school"

"Oh, I see."

He was a bit perplex that she remembered what kind of snacks he liked in high school when he could barely remember if she still had short hair then or she had grown then. He knew she made the change when he was still present but couldn't for the life of him remember if it was during high school or university.

"I-I didn't mean to intrude, I'm sorry. I just used to go with Sakura-chan and Ino-chan when we bought snacks for all of us when the basketball season was in full swing and you had lunch in the gym"

Now that he thought of it she was right. The girls bought them lunch on multiple occasions when Kakashi and Gai were rough on them. The guys also brought girls hot chocolate/coffee/tea during winter so they didn't have to get out in the cold wearing skirts. If the school thought putting on tights would make the freezing cold go away they were wrong.

"I remember. Also we bought you drinks. You liked cinnamon coffee or hot chocolate. Sometimes tea when it rained rather than snowed"

She laughed. It was strange how many details they knew about each other despite not really knowing each other. They grew up in the proximity of the other and without even meaning to learnt a lot.

Hinata knew Sasuke hated sweets, he had a kick for spicy food and tomatoes. He had a really high tolerance of alcohol, everything he owned was either black, dark blue or dark red. He had had the same hair style his whole life, he loved math and gym but couldn't stand Japanese lit, either way he had the second highest grade after Shikamaru. He always seemed to be in a shitty mood when it rained and he hated the cold, he'd much rather be hot all the time. For some reasons he never ate/drank anything with almonds/almond milk. He loved to drive, out of everyone of them he got first his driving license and you'd see him just drive around on multiple occasions. He had a tongue piercing when he was 17 that all the girls thought was 'so fucking hot' and he has the dates of his parents and Itachi's birth and death tattooed on his left shoulder. He used to have a snake pet when he was small but he lost it and one of his aunts killed it.

Sasuke knew Hinata loved reading fantasy books, she always had a few in her bag pack, her favorite color was lavender and she also loved the plant, her room smelled of it. She put cinnamon on anything she could and after a terrible day or week she'd eat half a dozen of cinnamon buns and wash them with berry tea. She fell in love with make-up at the end of 10th grade didn't feel confident enough to wear it at school until university, when is also when she changed her hairstyle. He remembered that now as well. She never got her driving license in university, but apparently she got it after. During middle school she had to wear glasses but after 2 years her father payed for eye surgery so she needn't use them, either way she still wore them now and then on days she felt bad about herself. Ino was her best friend during school and from what he knew still was. She was an excellent cook and loved to bake, on valentine day she brought everyone chocolates, even him and his were always dark so he'd eat them and most of the time he did.

They talked about the things they knew and things they didn't, they were both reserved people but the conversation was comfortable enough for the two of them. They stopped twice more for bathroom breaks and another time so Sasuke could stretch and rest a few minutes.

"I never really thought of you as a close friend, but I'm surprised by how well we know each other" Hinata admitted. She also got out of the car to walk around a bit, her legs were starting to cramp.

"I know what you mean…" Hinata looked at the Uchiha male, she never meant to pay this close attention to him, but she did anyway. They didn't keep in touch after University, but their conversation felt like one with n old good friend. They never did talk like that before.

"We're getting close to Konoha" Sasuke said. They were indeed, only about an hour or so until their road trip together would end.

"When are you going back home?" Hinata asked despite knowing she could ride back to Suna with Neji since he was going back to Gaara.

"Next Monday morning I'm leaving. What about you?"

"Oh…I'll stay for two weeks…"

Without meaning to they both felt disappointed that they wouldn't return together.

"I see. Well it was a stretch that we'd go back on the same day…"

The two got back in the car and resumed the road, the rest of the road was quiet, but not the uncomfortable kind, rather the deep-in-thought kind.

"Well we can always meet up during the week we're both in Konoha" Sasuke suggested and the Hyuuga girl smiled at him.

"Of course, we can. Also i-if you're fine with it we can talk on the phone even after we both go back home. Where do you live now?"

"Kiri. You?"

Hinata started laughing.

"I live in Kiri too."

"Really now?" the two looked at each other and smiled. They reached Konoha but it didn't feel like the end of the road, but rather the beginning.


	6. Diner chronicles

**I found the start of this story in one of my old word documents, it had maybe a few lines, and i started writing some more, the story just flew so nicely i really enjoyed writing it, and i hope you enjoy reading it. Please R &R.**

 **Love, Dia ~~**

It wasn't uncommon for people to randomly sit down at his table especially girls. They'd stumble onto the seat and act like it was all an accident, or sometimes they'd ask if they could sit because there were no free tables anymore. Granted the second one happened to be true once or twice, but usually it was just a lie.

A girl he saw around the diner quite often just sat herself down in front of him, urgency written all over her face. Sasuke rised an eyebrow at her but the situation didn't stop him from putting 2 French fries in his mouth.

"I need you to predent we're here together" Sasuke narrowed his eyes at her. "My ex just walked in and I'm not in the mood to deal with him. If I'm here with someone, you, he'll either leave me alone or he'll at least leave sooner." His eyes moved to the boy that was walking to the counter still obvious to the girl in front of him. "Please…"

Sasuke sighed and pushed his smoothie her way. "It'd be strange if we were here together and only I had ordered something" Her pale eyes lit up like Christmas trees.

"Thank you so much. I'm Hinata by the way" She gave him a genuine smile. He nodded her way.

"Sasuke. I'd shake your hand but that would look strange since we're supposed to be here together."

For a second silence fell over their table but Hinata started laughing a little too loud for his own liking, either way he couldn't help but smirk at that. Naruto would freak if he saw Sasuke talking to a stranger girl and not only that, but actually putting in thought to say something smart and funny.

Sadly Hinata' sudden laughing fit got them the attention of a white haired guy, also known in Sasuke's head as the girl's ex. The said guy looked their way and Sasuke noticed his expression, he seemed to go from hopeful to confused and slightly irritated before putting on a fake smile and strolling their way.

"Hinata long time no see, how are you?" The white-haired male looked at her and gave him a not so subtle glare. He took in their table before raising an eyebrow and cutting her off before she could answer his first question. "Matcha milkshake? I thought you hated those"

"Oh, I used to yea, but u think they changed the receipt here and I tasted one sip from when Sasuke ordered one last time and it was pretty good, I wanted to see for myself" She said smoothly and took a big sip of her, his milkshake. "And I've been pretty good. How about yourself ?" She smiled way too sweetily at him.

"Uh…can't complain" He took another second to examine them again. "Well I was actually thinking maybe we can get together and have dinner sometime next week?"

"Dude, you don't ask out a girl when she's already out with another guy, that's just fucking messed up" Sasuke said, without actually meaning to his voice got deeper and he glared at the 'ex-boyfriend'. He didn't care that he and Hinata weren't there together for real, it's an universal rule you don't ask out a girl if she's there with date, that's just a douchey move.

Hinata was grinning at him from behind her hand and her eyes were sparkling with amusement. The Uchiha had to admit this strange girl was pretty beautiful while she smiled.

"Chill dude. I didn't think this was a date" he said raising his hands as if trying to say he meant no harm. "I mean who the fuck brings a date at this shitty diner" He whispered under his breath, but both Hinata and Sasuke heard him and their moods turned pretty dark.

"Sasuke wanted to go have a sweet picnic in the park near my house but it started raining so I remembered how I wanted to taste the milkshake, so we came here to wait for the rain to cool." He had to admit, her lying skills were top notch, her story just flew in with pretty much no holes and she said it all with such ease. Hinata reached over the table and squeezed his hand when she said that. Sasuke noticed the ex rolling his eyes.

"Whatever. I gotta bounce anyway. See you around" He turned and started walking out the diner. The Uchiha noticed that he didn't even purchase anything, his eyes followed the male but he got distracted by the petite girl that whispered not so quietly "I fucking hope not."

"well that was fun." He smirked at her. "Let me guess, bad break-up?" Hinata sighed and ran both hands over her face.

"The worst. Also like 3 hours after the break-up I just couldn't comprehend that I actually dated him for 4 months." She took another sip of his milkshake and kinda gaged. "Oh god, I forgot how awful this tasted." She said more to herself, it didn't take her a full second to turn beet-red.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry this is yours. I d-didn't mean to drink from it, it just happened. Let me buy you a new one" She got onto her feet but Sasuke grabbed her wrist and forced her to sit back down.

"Don't worry about it. You barely drank any"

Had he been in his right mind he'd tell the girl to buy him extra fries too for the trouble and once she returned he'd tell her to scramble. But for some reason or another he didn't want her to leave just yet. He pulled the glass back to him and drank from it just to prove to her everything was fine.

"I don't understand how you can drink that. It's not even sweet" Her nose wrinkled in disgust, Sasuke didn't throw the world 'cute' around easily but she looked adorable.

"I hate sweets. So this is perfect" Her jaw dropped, she looked like he had just said he hated puppies and his mother. Hinata blinked a few times, closed her mouth and opened it to say something, closed it back again. She looked genuinely confused, like someone that hated sweets wasn't meant to exist.

"I-I don't understand. How can you hate sweets? T-They make the world a better place. Don't tell me that after a shitty day you don't go home to eat a gallon of ice cream with a dozen of cookies because I will not believe you"

Now it was his turn to gag just thinking about the amount of sugar in the 'snack' she described. His reaction repulsed her.

"Oh wow. I'm perplexed. I had no idea people like you existed"

The fact that she said it with straight face made him believe she honestly didn't think that what he said could be true, which for some reason he found extremely funny.

"Huh, you learn something every day." She said with a smile, it seemed she had gotten over her confusion and found the whole conversation quite as amusing as he did.

A waitress came over to take Sasuke's now empty milkshake glass.

"Would you like anything else?"

"Could you please bring me a veggie burger and a blueberry lemonade? And some fries too" She ordered and it relived him that she did, he hadn't had a lunch companion besides Naruto in a while.

"I'd also like some fries and another match milkshake"

"I'll be right back" The older woman said and left right away. When he turned back to the girl before him she was staring at him with a small smile on her lips so he raised an eyebrow at her.

"I was sure you'd tell me to leave, or tell the waiter you'd like the bill and left yourself." She put both of her hands on the table and payed with her bracelet. "I've seen you around the diner. You're not the…most welcoming face here and I've also see you get up and leave on multiple occasions when someone sat at your table"

Her cheeks were a shade or two darker and she didn't look at him but rather looked at her fidgeting hands. She was nervous. What she said was true, he knew he wasn't the nicest person but he did genuinely enjoy her presence, also he'd been in a number of situations where he could have liked someone to pretend to be there with him so he'd escape an acquaintance or a fan girl. Plus, the very same day Naruto told him he should to an act of 'kindness' a day or his karma would turn bad. He didn't believe in the nonsense his blonde friend talked about but when she stood down she looked in so much distress even he didn't have the heart to tell her to leave.

"You're right, But you looked frightened, I'm not heartless" He said in a neutral voice and Hinata blushed even redder. His lips twitched upward. Where did her confidence and acting skills go?

"I-I-I didn't mean you are heartless…just…umm, uh" she was at a lost of a words.

"It's fine. You didn't offend me" Hinata looked up at him relived.

"I didn't? Oh that's really good, because I didn't mean anything rude by what I said" her shoulders relaxed and her blushed faded, not completely she was still a bit flushed but not quite as red as before.

"Since you knew there was a chance I'd leave why did you sit here?"

Her smile softened a little. "Have you ever seen a person and have this need to talk to them? For them to be your friend? I don't mean to sound creepy, but every time I saw you here I always wanted to talk to you, I just never had the courage. I guess the situation gave me the opportunity to do so. And I'm quite glad because, I don't know about you, but I'm having a pretty good time talking to you"

He was having a good time too. The fact that she wanted to befriend him was a bit odd, especially since just moments ago she said she viewed him cold. He had another question to ask but before he could open his mouth their order came.

"There you go. Enjoy your food"

"Thank you" Hinata nodded at the waitress with a smile.

"I have one more question." She took a sip of her lemonade but gestured with her hand for him to go on. "What happened? When he was here you were a very smooth talker, but when you thought you offended me you seemed to be drowning in your own words"

Her blush came back and Sasuke decided he quite liked how she looked with it. She played with the tips of her hair, rolling it onto her finger. "W-when I was little, I was extremely shy, I couldn't even look at strangers, my parents entered me in acting classes in hopes that I'd get over it. It didn't really go as planned. I'm a lot better now, obviously but I still get anxious easily. Even so the acting classes did help me, when I'm in a crisis I seem to calm down and I'm able to collect my thoughts" She looked a bit over his shoulder in deep thought. "It's like a defense mechanism but it doesn't always work. Case in point when I o-offended you, which I'm sorry about again"

"I see…also you didn't offend me, I told you this before. You only stated your opinion, which was true by the way"

She smiled at him once more and they started eating, it wasn't complete silence, they made small talk asked about normal thing, hobbies, friends, school and all that. Once they were finished and Sasuke asked for the bill this time since it was getting pretty dark and the rain finally stopped, he noticed her playing with the bracelet again.

"Something wrong?"

"Huh?" she looked up at him confused.

"You were fidgeting your hands like you did before when you were nervous. Is something bothering you?"

Hinata opened her mouth. They had spend about 2 or 3 hours together and he was able to pick up some of her habits already. He did seem like the type of person that paid attention, he was quiet but seemed to know. Without meaning to she associated him with one of those old people form the park that sit on a bench and watch everyone pass by, like they don't belong to this world, they just witness it, see the smallest details.

He didn't know what she was thinking about, but her smile was beautifully tragic, she seemed sad, or at least contemplative.

"I was just thinking how much I enjoyed our…lunch? Dinner? And was wondering how awkward it would be to…a-ask for your number m-maybe?"

He also liked when she stuttered a little. "I don't see why not. I enjoyed myself as well"

If only Naruto saw him give is number to a girl, the blonde would never let this slide, which was also why he'd never tell him blonde best friend about the petite blue haired girl that made his ordinary day a little bit extraordinary, in a good way, of course.


End file.
